infinitas_guerrasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Nintendo
centro|700px Sumário thumb|350px A Nintendo Company, Limited. (任天堂; Rōmaji: Nintendō) é uma empresa japonesa fabricante de jogos eletrônicos. Ela é uma das maiores empresas da indústria e também um dos grandes símbolos mundiais devido ao seu sucesso de venda e extenso trabalho na criação de personagens carismáticos com o público. A Nintendo foi criada por Fusajiro Yamauchi dia 23 de setembro de 1889 no Japão e fabricava cartões artesanais de um tipo de baralho tradicionalmente japonês chamado Hanafuda, em meados de 1970, foi apenas após a empresa começar a perder mercado para fabricantes de jogos eletrônicos como Bandai e Atari, que a Nintendo entra definitivamente neste ramo com a fabricação de pequenos aparelhos eletrônicos equipados com uma tela de cristal liquido, chamados Game & Watch. O então criador Gunpei Yokoi daria início à era digital da empresa que prosseguiria ao longo das décadas de 1970 e 1980, com a fabricação de fliperamas. Mas os fliperamas da Nintendo não emplacavam nos Estados Unidos. Shigeru Miyamoto, um designer trabalhando desde 1977 na empresa, fora chamado para criar um jogo que pudesse usar os gabinetes do malsucedido Radar Scope. Miyamoto, que não entendia nada de tecnologia, criou um game sobre um marceneiro chamado Jumpman que salvava sua namorada de um gorila. Donkey Kong, lançado em 1981, foi um sucesso, e revelou dois personagens: o gorila-título, Donkey Kong, e Mario, que se tornaria o encanador mascote da empresa. Após outros arcades bem sucedidos, como Donkey Kong Jr. e Mario Bros, a empresa resolveu investir num console, o Famicom (Family Computer) foi lançado no Japão em 1983, e em 1985 foi lançado nos Estados Unidos com o nome NES (Nintendo Entertainment System). O NES é apontado por "salvar" a indústria de videogames que tinha entrado em crash no ano de 1983, vendendo cerca de 60 milhões de consoles. Desde então a Nintendo vem lançando inúmeros consoles, garantindo sua permanência no mercado, desde consoles de mesa que vão desde o Super Nintendo até o Nintendo Wii U, até os videogames portáteis que vão do Gameboy até o Nintendo 3DS. Ao longo dos anos, a Nintendo ainda foi a responsável pela criação de várias franquias de destaque, que atraem principalmente jogadores casuais. Algumas de suas principais franquias são: Super Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Metroid, Super Smash Bros e Hoshi no Kirby. Alguns jogos notáveis da empresa incluem Super Mario Galaxy (Wii), The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (N64/GameCube/3DS), Super Smash Bros. (N64), Super Mario Bros.'' (NES), ''Super Metroid (SNES/GBA), Kirby Super Star (SNES/DS), Metroid Prime (GameCube), Super Mario World (SNES) e The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64/3DS). Poder do verso Força e Resistência: Esse Multiverso é incrivelmente forte, diferente do que a grande maioria pensaria, os níveis mais fracos do verso variam entre o Nível Pequeno Edifício e o Nível Múltiplas Construções. Grande parte dos personagens desse verso possui o Nível Planetário, ou apresentam artefatos capaz de tal feito, conseguindo destruir planetas por completo, sem apresentar dificuldade. Por outro lado, há inúmeros personagens e artefatos cujo nível pode variar entre Múltiplas Galáxias e Universal, tais como a Master Hand em Super Smash Bros ou Magolor em Hoshi no Kirby. Artefatos e itens neste mesmo nível podem ser encontrados em várias franquias como Super Mario Galaxy ou Hoshi no Kirby, como a Coroa Mestra em Kirby's Return to Dreamland e a Grand Star em Super Mario Galaxy. Entretanto, os mais poderosos nesses versos facilmente ultrapassam o nível de destruição Universal, sendo capazes de atingir o Nível Baixo Multiversal, como o Dark Dragon em Earthbound, até o Nível Multiversal e Infinito Multiversal, apresentando personagens como Dimentio em Super Paper Mario e Dreamy Bowser em Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. O verso possui ainda uma força capaz de manter todo o Multiverso junto, chamada de "A Força", sendo apresentada pela primeira vez, por Rosalina, como uma força que une a todos, que desafiando o tempo e o espaço, para o qual nem as leis do universo podem parar. Velocidade: No Nintendoverso a velocidade varia muito entre os personagens, muitos desses, em séries como The Legend of Zelda, conseguem alcançar a Velocidade de Massivo Hipersônico+, como o herói da franquia, Link ou o impiedoso Ganondorf. Contudo, em outras franquias a grande maioria dos personagens apresenta a velocidade Massivo SVL+ como predominante, personagens como Samus Aran em Metroid, Meta Knight em Kirby, ou o próprio Mario, facilmente ultrapassam a Velocidade da Luz, seja em combate, em movimento, ou reação, chegando à viajar milhares de anos luz em poucos segundos. Os mais poderosos de todas as franquias podem chegar a apresentar velocidade Imensurável, como Dimentio ou Paper Bowser, que demonstraram a capacidade para se mover em um contínuo Espaço/Tempo destruído. É possível ainda encontrar dois personagens que apresentam Onipresença, embora que em escalas diferentes, sendo esses no caso Giygas, em Earthbound e A Força, apresentado pela primeira vez em Super Mario Galaxy, a qual foi dita por ter a capacidade de unir tudo. Poderes e Habilidades: Os poderes mais comuns no Nintendoverso são Manipulações Elementais, como fogo, água, gelo, terra, eletricidade, ar, luz e trevas. Praticantes de artes marciais podem ser encontrados em qualquer uma dessas franquias, como Knuckle Joe (Kirby), Poo (Earthbound), Jinx (Super Mario RPG), entre outros. Muitas dessas franquias apresentam usuários com um alto nível de magia e habilidades mágicas num geral, tais como Dimentio (Super Paper Mario), Kamek (Super Mario), Twinrova (The Legend of Zelda), Magolor (Hoshi no Kirby), bem como a Tribo dos Anciãos (Super Paper Mario) e os 7 Sábios (The Legend of Zelda). Poderes e Habilidades como Voo, Duplicação, Selamento, Manipulação de Almas, Manipulação da Realidade, Incrementação de Durabilidade e Velocidade, Longevidade, Elasticidade, Mimetismo Animal, Teletransporte, Telecinese, Clonagem, Ilusionismo, Manipulação Mental, Possessão, Regeneração, Invulnerabilidade, Invencibilidade, Intangibilidade, Imortalidade e Maestria no uso de armas do mais diverso tipo, costumam a ser poderes bastante comuns para cada uma das franquias. Vários personagens se demonstram aptos à capacidade de Criação e Destruição, Manipulação do Espaço/Tempo, Matéria e Energia, Anti-Matéria e Matéria Escura. A capacidade de criar artefatos mágicos usadas para banir o mal se demonstra novamente presente em muitas dessas ditas franquias. Possivelmente, a arma mais poderosa, para qualquer franquia presente nesse Multiverso, é a Emoção, a partir desta, é possível criar artefatos existenciais, como ocorreu em Super Paper Mario, sendo assim gerados os Corações Puros e o Coração do Caos. Séries Super Mario=thumb|centro|700px |-|The Legend of Zelda=thumb|centro|700px |-|Pokémon=thumb|centro|700px |-|Kirby=thumb|centro|700px |-|Earthbound=thumb|centro|700px |-|Donkey Kong=thumb|centro|700px |-|Metroid=thumb|centro|700px |-|Fire Emblem=thumb|centro|700px |-|Super Smash Bros.=thumb|centro|700px |-|F-Zero=thumb|centro|700px |-|Animal Crossing=thumb|centro|700px |-|Shin Onigashima=thumb|centro|700px |-|The Legendary Starfy=thumb|centro|700px |-|Star Fox=thumb|centro|700px |-|Punch-Out!!=thumb|centro|700px |-|Kid Icarus=thumb|centro|700px |-|Game & Watch=thumb|centro|700px |-|Pikmin=thumb|centro|700px |-|Splatoon=centro|700px |-|Xenoblade Chronicles=centro|700px |-|Arms=centro|700px |-|Golden Sun=centro|700px |-|Custom Robo=centro|700px Regras Devido à uma série de fatores, é impossível atribuir uma cronologia oficial para todo o 'Nintendoverso', apesar de certas franquias terem uma linha cronológica oficial de eventos (The Legend of Zelda, Xenoblade, Metroid, entre outras), entretanto, algumas como Mario ou Kirby não seguem a mesma lógica e, tentar estabelecer uma cronologia para tais franquias seria impossível, graças à uma série de informações que bagunçariam completamente tais obras. Por muitas vezes, tais problemas encontram-se nos próprios jogos e dificultam o trabalho de estabelecimento de um canon oficial. Supervisores *Aldarion *DarkLordofShadows *Saikyou Shinshei *FHKR Personagens Super Mario Mario999.png|'Mario'|link=Mario Luigi222.png|'Luigi'|link=Luigi Bowser.png|'Bowser'|link=Bowser Peach.png|'Princesa Peach'|link=Nintendo Paper Mario.png|'Paper Mario'|link=Nintendo Paper Luigi.png|'Paper Luigi'|link=Nintendo Paper Bowser.png|'Paper Bowser'|link=Paper Bowser Paper Peach.png|'Paper Peach'|link=Nintendo Yoshi.png|'Yoshi'|link=Yoshi Kamek1111.png|'Kamek'|link=Kamek Toad_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_Crystalline_World.png|'Toad'|link=Nintendo King Bomb Omb.png|'Rei Bob-omb'|link=Nintendo King_boo_mmwii.png|'Rei Boo'|link=Nintendo Goomboss.png|'Gomboss'|link=Nintendo Petey Piranha.png|'Petey Piranha'|link=Nintendo King K Roll.png|'Rei K. Roll'|link=Nintendo King Wart.png|'Rei Wart'|link=Nintendo Bowser Jr.png|'Bowser Jr.'|link=Nintendo NSMBULarry.png|'Larry Koopa'|link=Nintendo 349px-MortonNSMBU.png|'Morton Koopa Jr.'|link=Nintendo 16_-_2.png|'Iggy Koopa'|link=Nintendo Wendy Koopa.png|'Wendy O. Koopa'|link=Nintendo 250px-RoyNSMBU.png|'Roy Koopa'|link=Nintendo 390px_Lemmy_Koopa_NSMBU.png|'Lemmy Koopa'|link=Nintendo 230px-LudwigNSMBU.png|'Ludwig von Koopa'|link=Nintendo Rosalina.png|'Rosalina'|link=Nintendo Birdo.png|'Birdo'|link=Nintendo Donkey Kong.png|'Donkey Kong'|link=Nintendo Diddy Kong.png|'Diddy Kong'|link=Nintendo Dixie Kong.png|'Dixie Kong'|link=Nintendo Cranky Kong.png|'Cranky Kong'|link=Nintendo Mallow.png|'Mallow'|link=Nintendo Geno222.png|'Geno'|link=Geno Nabbit.png|'Nabbit'|link=Nintendo Príncipe Peasley.png|'Príncipe Peasley'|link=Nintendo Queen Bean.png|'Rainha Bean'|link=Nintendo Zeekeeper22.png|'Zeekeeper'|link=Zeekeeper Cackletta.png|'Cackletta'|link=Nintendo Fawful.png|'Fawful'|link=Nintendo Midbus.png|'Midbus'|link=Nintendo Dark Star.png|'Dark Star'|link=Nintendo Antasma.png|'Antasma'|link=Antasma Cortez.png|'Cortez'|link=Nintendo Shadow_Queen_Concept_Render_By_Skodwarde.png|'Shadow Queen'|link=Nintendo Mimi.png|'Mimi'|link=Nintendo O'Chunks.png|'O'Chunks'|link=Nintendo Count Bleck.png|'Count Bleck'|link=Nintendo Dimentio.png|'Dimentio'|link=Dimentio Super Dimentio.png|'Super Dimentio'|link=Super Dimentio Smithy.png|'Smithy'|link=Smithy Culex.png|'Culex'|link=Culex 200px-Goomba_-_MarioPartyStarRush.png|'Goomba'|link=Nintendo Koopa Bros.png|'Koopa Troopa'|link=Nintendo Bob-omb_(MKWii).png|'Bob-omb'|link=Nintendo GrandStar.png|'Grand Star'|link=Nintendo Power Star333.png|'Power Star'|link=Power Star The Legend of Zelda Link (Ocarina of Time).png|'Link (Ocarina of Time)'|link=Nintendo Link (Majora's Mask).png|'Link (Majora's Mask)'|link=Nintendo Link (Wind Waker).png|'Link (Wind Waker)'|link=Nintendo Link (Twillight Princess).png|'Link (Twillight Princess)'|link=Nintendo Link (Skyward Sword).png|'Link (Skyward Sword)'|link=Nintendo Link (Breath of the Wild).png|'Link (Breath of the Wild)'|link=Nintendo Zelda.png|'Princesa Zelda (Composite)'|link=Princesa Zelda Hilda.png|'Princesa Hilda'|link=Nintendo Midna.png|'Midna'|link=Nintendo Levias.png|'Levias'|link=Nintendo Ganondorf.png|'Ganondorf'|link=Nintendo Majora.png|'Majora/Skull Kid'|link=Nintendo Yuga.png|'Yuga'|link=Nintendo Ghirahim.png|'Ghirahim'|link=Nintendo Demise.png|'Demise'|link=Nintendo Link (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Link (Hyrule Warriors)'|link=Nintendo Zelda (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Zelda (Hyrule Warriors)'|link=Nintendo Linkle.png|'Linkle'|link=Nintendo Impa (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Impa (Hyrule Warriors)'|link=Nintendo Midna (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Midna (Hyrule Warriors)'|link=Nintendo Fi (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Fi (Hyrule Warriors)'|link=Nintendo Skull_Kid_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|'Skull Kid (Hyrule Warriors)'|link=Nintendo Dark_Link_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|'Dark Link (Hyrule Warriors)'|link=Nintendo Zant (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Zant (Hyrule Warriors)'|link=Nintendo Ghirahim_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|'Ghirahim (Hyrule Warriors)'|link=Nintendo Cia.png|'Cia'|link=Nintendo Ganondorf (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Ganondorf (Hyrule Warriors)'|link=Nintendo Metroid Samus Aran.png|'Samus Aran'|link=Nintendo Sylux.png|'Sylux'|link=Nintendo Dark Samus.png|'Dark Samus'|link=Nintendo Ridley.png|'Ridley'|link=Nintendo SA-X1.png|'SA-X1'|link=Nintendo Hoshi no Kirby Kirby555.png|'Kirby'|link=Kirby Meta Knight222.png|'Meta Knight'|link=Meta Knight King Dedede222.png|'Rei Dedede'|link=Rei Dedede Bandana W Dee.png|'Bandana Dee'|link=Bandana Waddle Dee Gooey.png|'Gooey'|link=Nintendo Adeleine.png|'Adeleine'|link=Adeleine Ribbon.png|'Ribbon'|link=Nintendo Prince_Fluff.png|'Príncipe Fluff'|link=Nintendo Waddle Dee.png|'Waddle Dee'|link=Nintendo Moonja.png|'Moonja'|link=Nintendo Knuckle Joe222.png|'Knuckle Joe'|link=Knuckle Joe Birdon.png|'Birdon'|link=Nintendo Burning Leo.png|'Burning Leo'|link=Nintendo Capsule J.png|'Capsule J'|link=Nintendo Chilly.png|'Chilly'|link=Nintendo Parasol Waddle Dee.png|'Parasol Waddle Dee'|link=Nintendo Waddle Doo.png|'Waddle Doo'|link=Nintendo Plasma Wisp.png|'Plasma Wisp'|link=Nintendo Poppy Bros Jr.png|'Poppy Bros Jr.'|link=Nintendo Gim.png|'Gim'|link=Nintendo Simirror.png|'Simirror'|link=Nintendo Wheelie.png|'Wheelie'|link=Nintendo Sir Kibble.png|'Sir Kibble'|link=Nintendo Bio Spark.png|'Bio Spark'|link=Bio Spark Blade Knight.png|'Blade Knight'|link=Nintendo Sword Knight.png|'Sword Knight'|link=Nintendo Trident Knight.png|'Trident Knight'|link=Nintendo Axe Knight.png|'Axe Knight'|link=Nintendo Mace Knight.png|'Mace Knight'|link=Nintendo Javelin Knight.png|'Javelin Knight'|link=Nintendo Bugzzy.png|'Bugzzy'|link=Nintendo Bonkers.png|'Bonkers'|link=Nintendo Poppy Bros Sr.png|'Sr. Poppy Bros'|link=Nintendo Hamsturr.png|'Hamsturr'|link=Nintendo Chef_Kawasaki.png|'Chef Kawasaki'|link=Nintendo Mech_Kawasaki.png|'Mech Kawasaki'|link=Nintendo Iron Mam.png|'Iron Mam'|link=Nintendo Jukid.png|'Jukid'|link=Nintendo Masher.png|'Masher'|link=Nintendo Dubior.png|'Dubior'|link=Nintendo Grand Wheelie.png|'Grand Wheelie'|link=Nintendo Fire Lion.png|'Fire Lion'|link=Nintendo Security Force.png|'Security Force'|link=Nintendo Freezy_Rex.png|'Freezy Rex'|link=Nintendo Shadowbite2.png|'Shadowbite'|link=Nintendo Efreeti.png|'Efreeti'|link=Nintendo Moley.png|'Moley'|link=Nintendo Whispy Woods.png|'Whispy Woods'|link=Nintendo Flowery Woods.png|'Flowery Woods'|link=Nintendo King Golem.png|'King Golem'|link=Nintendo Kracko.png|'Kracko'|link=Kracko Sweet Stuff.png|'Sweet Stuff'|link=Nintendo Orbservor.png|'Orbservor'|link=Nintendo Dyna Blade.png|'Dyna Blade'|link=Nintendo Fatty Whale.png|'Fatty Whale'|link=Nintendo Computer Virus222.png|'Vírus de Computador'|link=Vírus de Computador Wiz.png|'Wiz'|link=Nintendo Chameleo Arm.png|'Chameleo Arm'|link=Nintendo Heavy Lobster.png|'Heavy Lobster'|link=Nintendo Wham_Bam_Rock.png|'Wham Bam Rock'|link=Nintendo Mega Titan.png|'Mega Titan'|link=Nintendo Magman.png|'Magman'|link=Nintendo Goriath.png|'Goriath'|link=Nintendo Paintra.png|'Paintra'|link=Nintendo Coily Rattler.png|'Coily Rattler'|link=Nintendo Holo Defense API.png|'Holo Defense API'|link=Nintendo Metal General.png|'Metal General'|link=Nintendo Stock Mecha Knight.png|'Stock Mecha Knight'|link=Stock Mecha Knight Dedede_Clone.png|'Dedede Clone'|link=Nintendo Gryll.png|'Gryll'|link=Gryll (Kirby) Landia.png|'Landia'|link=Nintendo Elline.png|'Elline'|link=Nintendo Claycia3.png|'Claycia'|link=Nintendo Taranza222.png|'Taranza'|link=Taranza Susie.png|'Susie'|link=Nintendo Spini.png|'Spinni'|link=Nintendo Storo.png|'Storo'|link=Nintendo Doc.png|'Doc'|link=Nintendo Daroach222.png|'Daroach'|link=Daroach Shadow_Kirby2.png|'Shadow Kirby'|link=Nintendo Dark Meta Knight.png|'Dark Meta Knight'|link=Dark Meta Knight Shadow Dedede.png|'Shadow Dedede'|link=Nintendo Parallel_Susie.png|'Parallel Susie'|link=Nintendo Parallel Landia.png|'Parallel Landia'|link=Nintendo Dark_Taranza.png|'Dark Taranza'|link=Nintendo Nightmare.png|'Nightmare'|link=Nintendo Necrodeus222.png|'Necrodeus'|link=Necrodeus Marx.png|'Marx'|link=Nintendo Magolor222.png|'Magolor'|link=Magolor Yin Yarn.png|'Yin-Yarn'|link=Nintendo Drawcia444.png|'Drawcia'|link=Drawcia Queen Sectonia222.png|'Rainha Sectonia'|link=Nintendo President Haltmann.png|'Presidente Haltmann'|link=Nintendo Galacta Knight222.png|'Galacta Knight'|link=Galacta Knight Star Dream.png|'Star Dream'|link=Nintendo King D Mind.png|'Rei D. Mind'|link=Nintendo Dark Matter222.png|'Dark Matter'|link=Dark Matter Miracle Matter.png|'Miracle Matter'|link=Nintendo Dark Crafter.png|'Dark Crafter'|link=Nintendo Dark Nebula.png|'Dark Nebula'|link=Nintendo Zero.png|'Zero'|link=Nintendo Dark Mind.png|'Dark Mind'|link=Nintendo Kirby (Anime).png|'Kirby (Anime)'|link=Kirby (Anime) Tiff.png|'Tiff'|link=Nintendo Meta Knight (Anime).png|'Meta Knight (Anime)'|link=Nintendo King Dedede (Anime).png|'Rei Dedede (Anime)'|link=Nintendo Blade Knight (Anime).png|'Blade Knight (Anime)'|link=Nintendo Sword Knight (Anime).png|'Sword Knight (Anime)'|link=Nintendo Knuckle Joe (Anime).png|'Knuckle Joe (Anime)'|link=Nintendo Sirica.png|'Silica'|link=Nintendo Nightmare (Anime).png|'Nightmare (Anime)'|link=Nintendo Earthbound Ness.png|'Ness'|link=Nintendo Lucas.png|'Lucas'|link=Nintendo Masked Man.png|'Claus'|link=Nintendo Porky.png|'Porky Minch'|link=Nintendo Giygas.png|'Giygas'|link=Nintendo Fire Emblem Star Fox Animal Crossing Punch-Out!! Little_Mac.png|'Little Mac'|link=Nintendo Glass_Joe.png|'Glass Joe'|link=Nintendo Dom_Flamenco.png|'Dom Flamenco'|link=Nintendo F-Zero Captain Falcon.png|'Captain Falcon'|link=Nintendo Captain Falcon (Anime).png|'Captain Falcon (Anime)'|link=Nintendo Kid Icarus Pit.png|'Pit'|link=Nintendo Dark Pit.png|'Dark Pit'|link=Nintendo Palutena.png|'Palutena'|link=Nintendo Medusa (Kid Icarus).png|'Medusa'|link=Nintendo Hades (Kid Icarus).png|'Hades'|link=Nintendo Xenoblade Chronicles Pikmin Custom Robo Golden Sun Shin Onigashima The Legendary Starfy Splatoon Arms Game & Watch Super Smash Bros. Mario (Smash).png|'Mario (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Luigi (Smash Bros).png|'Luigi (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Princesa Peach (Smash).png|'Princesa Peach (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Bowser Jr (Smash).png|'Bowser Jr. (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Bowser (Smash).png|'Bowser (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Donkey Kong (Smash).png|'Donkey Kong (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Diddy Kong (Smash).png|'Diddy Kong (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Link (Smash).png|'Link (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Zelda (Smash).png|'Zelda (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Ganondorf (Smash).png|'Ganondorf (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Kirby (Smash).png|'Kirby (Smash Bros)'|link=Kirby (Smash Bros) Meta Knight (Smash).png|'Meta Knight (Smash Bros)'|link=Meta Knight (Smash Bros) King Dedede (Smash).png|'Rei Dedede (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Samus Aran (Smash).png|'Samus Aran (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Pikachu (Smash).png|'Pikachu (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Charizard (Smash).png|'Charizard (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Lucario (Smash).png|'Lucario (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Mewtwo (Smash).png|'Mewtwo (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Giratina (Smash).png|'Giratina (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Arceus (Smash).png|'Arceus (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Pit (Smash).png|'Pit (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Dark Pit (Smash).png|'Dark Pit (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Palutena (Smash Bros).png|'Palutena'|link=Nintendo Ness (Smash).png|'Ness (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Lucas (Smash).png|'Lucas (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Marth (Smash).png|'Marth (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Ike (Smash).png|'Ike (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Lucina (Smash).png|'Lucina (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Roy (Smash).png|'Roy (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Corrin (Smash Bros).png|'Corrin (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Captain Falcon (Smash).png|'Captain Falcon (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Little Mac (Smash).png|'Little Mac (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Wii Fit Trainer.png|'Wii Fit Trainer'|link=Nintendo ROB.png|'R.O.B'|link=Nintendo Sonic the Hedgehog (Smash).png|'Sonic (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Pac Man.png|'Pac Man (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Megaman.png|'Megaman (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Megaman X (Smash Bros).png|'Megaman X (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Elecman (Smash).png|'Elec Man (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Bayonetta (Smash).png|'Bayonetta (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Sandbag.png|'Sandbag'|link=Nintendo Yellow Devil (Smash Bros).png|'Yellow Devil (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Ridley (Smash).png|'Ridley (Smash Bros)'|link=Nintendo Master Hand.png|'Master Hand'|link=Nintendo Crazy Hand.png|'Crazy Hand'|link=Nintendo Tabuu111.png|'Tabuu'|link=Tabuu Notas #Apesar de não ser unicamente da Nintendo, assim como Kirby (que é da HAL) ou Golden Sun, Pokémon é uma franquia exclusiva dos consoles e portáteis da Nintendo e participa ativamente de outras franquias como Mario ou Kirby, bem como também sempre participa de cross-overs como Smash Bros, entretanto, terá sua própria página de franquia, graças ao tamanho absurdo que o verso de Pokémon apresenta. #Algumas evidências que apontam que a Nintendo é um multiverso compartilhado. Categoria:Obras Categoria:Nintendo Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Animes Categoria:Mangás Categoria:Desenhos